Little Rose, Big Heart
by MysteryStar27
Summary: When wannabe huntress Ruby Rose finds herself enrolled in her dream school, training to be a hero, she finds the most excitement she's ever known. But she would have more than just her classes and training to deal with. When teenage drama, and romance come into the mix, its the beginning of a whole new adventure to fly through, with friends and lovers. (White Rose, Bumblebee fic)


**Well Hello dear readers! Its been a while, what 2 years now since I have updated or appeared on this site? I know I am a terrible human being for leaving this for so long. So lets get down to business eh?**

 **With my other story 'Magic' I have not lost inspiration. More like I have lost motivation. I will be updating another chapter soon along with a full explanation for why it is has been left so long.**

 **For this new story I'm posting. This isn't really completely my story. This is a collaboration with OpTcPhoenix. So I give credit to them for this story's creation. This story will most likely have faster updates due to it being a collab. I personally do not support most of the ships in this fic, but I am always one for writing. So lets get to the story now why don't we?**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY characters and setting belong to Mont Oum/Rooster Teeth R.I.P dear friend.**

 **Credit to OcTpPhoenix for the collaboration help.**

A gentle zephyr wisped past ebony hair and twirled red highlights in a playful dance. Silver eyes lazily followed a few stray leaves that had floated from the branch of a nearby tree. The young wannabe huntress let out a small puff of air that wasn't quite a sigh. Arms secured behind her head in a blithe fashion. Red cape billowing behind her in a spindling way. The last rays of fading sunlight heated the bottom of her shoulders as she walked down one of the main streets of the city of Vale in the yawning twilight. The street was not that different from many others. People milled about through the tree lined road and a car or two would whizz by every now and then.

A gentle clacking sound could be heard as the large hunk of machinery shifted from its hanging point at her belt. A pale hand clad in black sleeves reached back to adjust the weapon so it wouldn't snag her black skirt with red underlining. Her homemade and greatly prized machinery that she branded in a fight. The ever infamous gun slinging scythe, Crescent Rose. Her own design. With a little help from her mechanically inclined uncle.

The 15 year old girl paused to adjust the custom designed headphones that rested over her ears. Her favorite song playing an intense melody of guitar and raspy voice, spinning a tale of red roses and revolution. The silver eyed teen was headed down the street with no real destination in mind. She was content to wander the streets for a while. Her sturdy black and red boots thumped quietly on the concrete as the sky faded even more to the point of darkness. Purple shades blended into the sky as the final hints of the golden sun faded beyond the horizon beyond the buildings.

The girl puffed a small strand of hair from her face where it fell with the others back to land in a long pixie cut. Her sharp eyes scanned the streets, searching for anything entertaining that may or may not be happening at such a dull hour. An advertisement for cheesy tabloids glared glaring at her from a bright neon sign in the window of a small shop. The Neon sign displayed several magazine cover stories. Ranting and raving about the newest development in a random celebrities life and scandals that occurred in the politics of Anima.

Releasing a sound of interest, the dark headed girl strolled into the door of the little shop with a small bell announcing her arrival. Upon her entrance, the aging shopkeeper looked up at smiled at her. She responded with a wordless smile and pulled the hood of her bright red cape over her head. The shop was simple with a large front window with advertisements and a long front counter with spaciously placed shelves lined with different types of dust. Long narrow tubes responsible for transporting dust into packaging lined the far wall. A long front desk held glowing crystalline dust in large glowing crystals and formations. Dust. The main source of magic and energy in Remnant. Dust was based on elements and was often found in crystalline natural form and ground and condensed into fine powder that was used and a type of enhancement. The elemental based substance could be fused into clothes, weapons, and even a human body, although experiments to accomplish such a feet were seldom successful. The glass bottles and packaged bags housed several different colored powders and substances. All of which gave off a faint glow. The teen made her way through the rows of shelves towards the back of the dust shop to the section that sold cheesy gossip columns and news. The interesting stuff basically.

She grinned silly like as she balled her small fists to her chest. Entertainment in its most interesting form. Other people's lives. She quickly began to browse the many different cover stores that all glared big letters and headlines, desperately trying to catch someone's attention. A Gray and white magazine caught her eye. White print made up the headline with a picture of a teenage girl sporting a rapier directly underneath it. Slender hands picked up the tabloid and wide eyes skimmed the front page.

"Newest Innovation at Scnhee Headquarters." read the smaller print. The young girl on the front cover stood placed, a hand on her hip and rapier drawn to point, an annoyed expression on her pale face. The rose themed girl quirked a smirk and flipped to the page that held the story of Innovations of the famous Schnee family. The rose girl had heard of the Schnee Family. But the most she knew of them was their high standing wealth in the rebuilt kingdom of Mantle that was now Atlas. The same picture of the snowy haired girl was printed on the articles page. A thin scar trickled down the Rapier wielding girls face. Silver eyes narrowed to get a better look at the blemish through the grainy haze of the digital photo. It ran down the center of the white heads left eye. The darker toned girl Hummed before swiveling her eyes to the article on the side of the page.

"New innovation at Schnee Headquarters, Dust combined with metal, The next new Fad?" That did sound interesting to red caped girl. She had often wondered what the affects of using a propellant such as dust would accomplish when paired with her Scythe. She continued to read. Happy to indulge herself further into the realm of remnant politics that lied in the snowy land of Atlas under the Schnee family's roof.

A sudden hand jerking her shoulder around pulled her from her music induced tabloid reading. Her scarlet hood slipping from its position on her head. She spun her head. Eyes widening only slightly.

"Huh?" The teens feminine voice sounded her confusion. In front of her stood a tall man with a black suit and red tie. He had strong jawline and aviators to cover his eyes. The first thing she really noticed about him was his overly tended to Facial hair, that was styled into a trimmed Goatee. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and set her magazine back on the rack behind her. The taller man pointed to his ear in an annoyed gesture. The girl reached up and gently removed her headphones, music blaring slightly louder now that the heavy sound was no longer muffled by the constricting head device. She gazed at him questioningly.

"Yes?" She asked fingers twitching at the sides of her head where her musical transmitters rested at her shoulders.

"I said put your hands in the air" He said heavily, voice holding a slight jersey accent. He scowled, hard, staring at her delicate face.

"Are you, robbing me?" The girl questioned, narrowing her eyes slowly, fingers twitching again, voice taking a questioning tone.

"Yes!" the strange man bellowed at her, scowl deepening on his face.

"Ooh." The girl again let out an interested sound from her lips in contemplation of her situation, no fear evident in her wolf like eyes.

She smirked, a condescending look on her pale face. She placed her hands on her petite hips and stared at the man before her as if she were staring at a child that had tried to pick a fight with an adult. The goliath of a man grunted at her snarky behavior before lunging forward to grab her. The rose's smirk stretched ever so slightly. She ducked down in squat position and in the fraction of a second that it took for the man to realize his prize had eluded him, the girl rested all her weight on her hands and kicked out both her feet forward. Metal reinforced black boots collided with fine leather suit and sent the impromptu robber sailing towards the front of the store.

The pixie cut haired girl adjusted her crimson sock that had become dislodged before rising to her feet and flicking her cape. The man crashed into a large dust display near the front of the store. He landed in a heap amongst broken shelves and spilled dust elements. Several other shoppers had looked back at the injured man in confusion. Closer inspection revealed these customers to be dressed in the same fashion as the girls failed robber. Standing near the front with anger filled expressions stood at least eight men, dressed in the same overdone fashion of the crumpled man on the floor. A man with a white trench coat and black bowler hat stood at the counter. The dissimilar man glanced at the girls handy work and nodded his head to the man standing closest to her. A slight turn of the head. Orange bangs flicking slightly and cigar puffing as Mr. Mystery Mafia signaled towards the offensive young scythe wielder. A slightly smaller built man charged towards her and stopped just short of her standing position. Pointing a long silver barrelled gun to her nose. Red designs decorated the gun and stared at the girl, the man behind them smirking at the caught prey. The girl frowned and clenched her fists tight. She kneeled down in running position and took off at full speed towards her attacker. Taking him flying through the front window of the store before he could blink, let alone pull the trigger on her. Sailing through the thin transparent material of blown sand, the girl and man both tumbled into the street. Shiny shards of iridescent glass raining around them like a fountain.

Three other men peeked out of the razor edged broken window. All raising a brow and tightening their grips on their pick axe like weapons. The little red girl stayed on the ground a heart beat longer. Long enough to grab the heavy piece of machinery that lay at her waist. She rose slowly, tightening her finger on the small trigger on the handle of her currently folded up weapon. The weapon unfurled in all it mechanical glory. Handle extending and the end curving with added red supports standing stark against the black metal. It curved all the way into a long sharp blade that glinted in the moonlight. Cape flapping, the rose lifted her head and smiled as she opened her stunning silver eyes and glared fiercely at the carrot top man who frowned at her in suspicion. She spun the heavy weapon over her head and swirled it around her body. Twisting and spinning as she went to reveal a weapon like dance. Ending in a proud stance with the end of her deadly scythe dented in the asphalt, creating smaller pieces of the rock flying from the mini crater she created.

The man with the bowler hat looked out at the scythe wielder and thought. His men drew their weapons hastily and stood guard.

"Well, get her." the man ordered his men, frowning at their perspective lack of common sense in the situation.

His men quickly rushed out the door and took up an attack stance, all of them rigid and ready to see who would make the first move towards the petite girl. A man near the front shot first from a long barreled gun. The girl ducked and shot off of her feet into the air in a burst of rose petals. Propelling herself away from the hail of gunfire at an alarming speed. Once landed on two feet again she had barely a moment to react before she was leaping away from a glowing projectile bullet that had skimmed by her head milliseconds from her face. The orange headed man stood with cane raised and smoking barrel lodged at the end of said walking supports. The girl frowned and took up a more defensive stance. This guy meant business, and if Captain guy liner wanted a serious fight she would give him one. She held tighter to her weapon and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Well Little Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked menacingly, face twisting in a condescending way to reveal an arrogant smirk.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked, cautious of her assailant. He was craftier than he looked. She could tell from the plain look and faux superiority on his face.

The man smirked once again and squeezed the trigger tightly on the handle of his deadly cane. The small girl barrel rolled away from the glowing bullet speeding towards her, spinning on her side and landing in a squat position with one leg outstretched. She quickly slid back to two feet and sniffed slightly from the upturned dust her little dirt spin had caused. She quickly glanced towards the smartly dressed (and smart mouthed) man and found them to have fled her line of vision. A quick glance around her surroundings revealed the carrot top and his accomplices scaling a shaky ladder quickly. The latter being attached to a nearby food shop building. One by one they began to disappear over the top of the roof. She narrowed her sharp eyes in slight annoyance and she turned her head towards the terrified old man that manned the dust shop. She shifted her weight slightly and turned towards him.

"You okay with me going after him?" She asked the elder gentleman, high pitched voice serious and focused, but not violent or threatening. Her Uncle had taught her well when it came to these situations. She twitched her lip impatiently as she stole a glance at the rapidly disappearing enemy. He nodded to her and stepped lightly further into his destroyed shop. The young girl nodded and blinked, hands tightening around her mechanical scythe in anticipation. She held her weapon behind her and sprinted for the ladder that she could just see the backside of the last gang man be swallowed by the void of darkness at the roof. She barely slowed down as she approached the crumbling ladder. She flipped mid air, sending rose petals showering as she aimed her massive weapon blade down and squeezed the trigger on the handle. The bullet hit home in the concrete and the kickback force propelled her straight up in the air where she flipped gracefully and landed right side up on the roof. Not wasting a second she sprinted off down the rooftop. Red petals and gale force winds in her wake. She skidded to a halt, sending gravel spraying everywhere around her feet, at the edge of a three roof complex sending gravel spraying everywhere around her feet, and shouted out towards the man she had been pursuing. The man smiled wickedly and widened his eyes underneath the heavy liner. A strong wind blew through his hair and lifted the edges of his cleanly pressed coat, as well almost taking his hat off his head. A loud whirring sound resonated through the buildings and bounced og window panes and wooden doors. The young girl stumbled over her own feet as a large, and probably illegal, airship rose through the buildings and rose in front of her current vantage point. The goons jumped on and the man in the white coat suavely stepped onto the bottom most rutter. He turned to the small girl still on the roof. Raising his cane he waved and smirked before yelling over the loud deafening roar of the airship engines.

"End of the line Red!" He shouted out to her as he threw out a small glowing crystal which landed at her feet. She cocked her head to the side and squinted at the small glowing spec on the ground in front of her. It was a small fragment of red dust. Just barely big enough to be in crystallized form. She tilted her head back to her assailant i time to widen her eyes as he shot out another glowing dust projectile and shot the small spec of dust at her feet. Dust was very aggressive when it was heated and when it came into contact with other substances of dust. It was often explosive. She reflexively crossed her arms over her face and tightened her leg muscles, awaiting impact. She slowly relaxed when she realized that the explosion never came.

She hesitantly opened one eye. Her sight was overcome by bright violet swirls in the air. She lowered her arms and looked up, fully opening her pale eyes. A short blonde woman stood in front of her, brandishing a riding crop that maintained a swirl of vibrant purple magic in the form of a glyph. A large magic circle, twisting and spinning like a clock with intricate designs. Prisms and squares and diamonds. The rose girl straightened herself up more and observed the odd woman to don a black cape that ended in arrow like tendrils with a golden crown insignia across the back. The woman narrowed her piercing green eyes that lay protected behind dainty spectacles. She waved her riding crop fiercely and stepped forward in a lungs, high black heels clicking slightly as she did so. The impressive glyph that protected them became larger and the dust and rubble from the explosion of the red dust levitated in front of her and morphed, forming a rather impressive spear shaped lance that hovered in front of her in anticipation. She straightened up in a flash and swung her weapon of choice in a wide arc, sending the magic lance projectile straight for the airship. It hit dead home in the side of the airship, shattering a few pieces of metal and halting their progress in escaping.

She then waved her crop like a magic wand again, clouds started to form over the now stationary airship, billowing black and gold like thunder. Unbeknownst to either of the two standing on the roof. The man in the bowler had climbed into the driver's seat and taken control. Meanwhile a woman, fair, dark haired, and covered in shadow slowly stepped out onto the loading bay of the airship, eyes a glow in the dark night with orange fire. Red dress swinging with her swaying hips. A dangerous smirk climbing up her face concealed in darkness.

To be continued...


End file.
